Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave
Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave is an American animated children's television series. Plot In each episode, Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave are called out by Hatty the Hamster to go on adventures with him. A few times in each episode, Hatty will ask a question. The three title characters will give their answers, but only one of them is correct. Hatty then asks the viewers which of the three gave the correct answer to his question. Characters Main * Hatty is a hamster and the show's host. He wears a bow-tie, and a top hat that shapeshifts from one episode to another. He takes the title characters to certain places in his top-shaped aircraft called the "Spin-Again". His shapeshifting hat also contains cards with questions that he reads to them. He would act like a school teacher to them by providing some information during their adventures. It is unknown if he has a house, although he has a garden where he occasionally takes his three friends to. Voiced by Forrest Harding (who in fact, sounds like a talking version of the Sprout character Chica, both voiced by the same person), later, Bryce Papenbrook in the United States and David Holt in the United Kingdom. * Ruff-Ruff is a red beagle, and one of the three title characters. He lives in a red house (resembling a ball with his ears) which sits beside Tweet's and Dave's house, and is located on a mountain that extends above a lake. He also drives a red Rolly Pod.a He even likes to dig holes which, at times, result in finding lost items. Voiced by Ethan Drake Davis in the United States and Joseph West in the United Kingdom. * Tweet is a yellow chick wearing pink glasses, and the shortest of the group. She lives in a yellow house that sits in between Ruff-Ruff's and Dave's. Her house resembles an egg, and drives a yellow Rolly Pod with a beak. She walks by moving her feet simultaneously instead of alternately. Voiced by Hannah Swain in the United States and Ella Pearl Marshall-Pinder in the United Kingdom. * Dave is a blue panda, and is the largest of the title characters. He lives in a white house with blue ears that resembles him. His house is further than Ruff-Ruff's and Tweet's house. He drives a big fat blue Rolly Pod. He is also the subject of Hatty's last question which the hamster asks at the end of each episode, and Dave is always the answer because he always falls asleep first. In one episode, Dave made a complete sweep by being the only one correct on every question Hatty asks. Voiced by Austin Nash Chase in the United States and Jonathan Millar in the United Kingdom. He loves bananas. Others * Mr. Squirrel is a brown squirrel whom Ruff-Ruff likes to chase around. He would sometimes aid the main characters in their adventures. As with characters other than the main ones, he does not speak. * Cindy Squirrel is the other squirrel in the show. * Speedy/Sneezy Sheep are a pair of sheep with a black stripe on the wools near their necks. They occasionally takes part in the main characters' games. * Mrs. Duck is a brown duck who adores Tweet and swims around. * The Cows are at the farm, but they do not speak. * Farmer Fred is mentioned. * Bobby is a spider monkey who speaks a gibberish language. * Tara is another monkey and is Bobby's sister. * Littlest Rabbit is part of the Rabbit family the three title characters help sometimes. He is sometimes seen with his plush toy which is carrot with a face called a Cuddly Carrot. * Mr. Rabbit is the father of the Rabbit family. He won a carrot contest of which Hatty was a contestant. History on Sprout The show premiered on Sprout on February 14th, 2015. Trivia Gallery Category:Shows Category:British TV shows Category:American TV shows Category:Mixed-Countries TV shows Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019